Embrace Me In Love
by M.R.H.I
Summary: AU When her boyfriend cheats on her, Akane gets heartbroken and decides to take it out at the mall. Unexpectedly, she bumps into a handsome pigtailed guy and after a quick conversation, she soon finds herself on a date with him. Guess who? RA
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma1/2... but I do own Katsura Aritoma. This is the last time I'm going to write this for this fanfic.

AN: Some of the girls are not very well liked in this story. But there's really no intentional bashing.

**Embrace Me in Love**

By Hellishly Innocent

**Chapter 1**

It started out as a normal day for Akane Tendo. She woke up, went out for her morning jog, went to school, and is currently walking to her boyfriend's apartment. They have currently been dating for the last four years ever since she was a freshman. Now, she's a senior who's graduating in two months.

Katsura Aritoma, Akane's boyfriend, is the hottest and popular guy in Furinkan HS. He's 5'7" with an average build, short, messy, brown hair, and chocolate brown eyes. Every boy in school wants to be him and every girl wants to date him. Even though Katsura is dating Akane, Ukyo Kuonji and Shampoo, who are Akane's rivals, still try to steal him away from her. The people, who aren't jealous of their relationship, think they make the perfect couple because they look so cute together. These people being her two only female friends: Yuka and Sayuri.

Akane is the most wanted girl in school, but that doesn't necessarily mean the most popular. Especially with the girls, which is why all her friends are boys with the exception of two girls. She's 5'4" and with her gorgeous, long, bluish-black hair, brown eyes, and delicate figure, it's no wonder that all the guys want her. Her best friends are Ryoga Hibiki and Mousse, who likes to play the role of the over-protective brothers and 'discourage' guys from hitting on her.

But lately, Akane noticed that Katsura had started to drift away from her. Becoming more and more distant in the process. He has become more reluctant to be intimate with her in any way. Not that they had gone all the way or anything, but it seems like he was avoiding her. He even started canceling their dates more and more often with each passing day, saying that he had to study for his exams. But that's understandable, considering that it is nearing the end of the school year and everything. So Akane decided to give Katsura a break from studying so much and surprise him with a visit.

Akane was so lost in thought that she didn't notice the feeling of dread in the pit of her stomach. The closer she came upon her destination, the more her feeling of dread increased. She entered the apartment with the spare keys that Katsura gave her. When she stepped in, the first thing she heard was moaning, groaning, grunting, and creaking noises. It was then that her brain finally registered the dreaded feelings she's experiencing. Akane frowned. 'Why do I get the feeling that I not suppose to be here?' she thought. 'Must be my imagination. Katsura wouldn't hide anything important for me. He's probably just frustrated from spending too much time in his room,' Akane reasoned. So with that thought in mind, Akane walked towards Katsura's room to surprise him. But instead, she was the one being surprised. Surprised and shocked. Behind the door, Katsura was making love to Kasumi!

Akane was so shocked that all she could do was stand there gaping at them. She could not believe he would cheat on her. But they didn't seem to notice her presence there at all. "Katsura-baby, could you please hurry up? If you don't, I'm gonna find some other guys to satisfy me," said a very seductive and familiar voice. Akane turned her head towards the source of the voice in the room and saw that it was none other than her sister, Nabiki!

When Akane realized what was happening, she abruptly left without a sound. The trio, not knowing Akane was there a second ago, continued what they were doing. Meanwhile, Akane hurried home without shedding a tear. Even though she knew he had a reputation as a playboy in junior high, she truly believed that he loved her. Loved her enough to stay faithful to her. After all, they've been dating for four years. But to find out that her the boy she loves is cheating on her the hard way was just too much for her. And with her _sisters_, too! Then she did the only thing she could down at the moment. She broke down crying. I mean, wouldn't you if your boyfriend that you believed yourself to be in love with cheated on you? Akane cried... and cried... and cried. Then she cried some more, unable to stop for a second. Until she exhausted herself to sleep that is.

She woke up two hours later, with puffy red eyes and feeling drain from all the crying she'd done. She so desperately didn't want to believe that her loving boyfriend would hurt her like that. But she didn't want to be in denial, because it would only serve to make her look weak and pathetic. This, of course, took a lot to convince herself that she was probably better off without him. So she finally accept it and decided to break up as soon as possible. Akane wrote a text message to break up with him. Then she called Ryoga and Mousse to come over.

~

"Hey, Akane. You forgot to lock the door," Ryoga said, as he and Mousse showed up in Akane's room.

"So we let ourselves in. Why are your eyes all red? Is something wrong?" Mousse asked, concern written all over their faces.

"I found out that Katsura is cheating on me," Akane said in a deadpanned voice. Everything became very silent. Even the birds stop chirping. Suddenly, the pillow she was hugging looked very interesting. Better than looking at her best friends. 

Then suddenly, you can hear two very enraged voices asking various questions.

"He _WHAT!?_"

"With who!?"

"Want us to teach him a lesson?"

"Did he say anything to you?"

"You dumped him, right?"

"Did he try to take you back?"

"You said no, right?"

"How could he do this to you!?"

"Did you have any idea this was going on?"

"RYOGA! MOUSSE! You guys are talking too fast. Calm down and I'll explain everything," Akane said. After she got them to calm down and sit across from her on the bed, she proceeded to tell them everything that happened up to that point.

"So... what are you going to do?" asked Ryoga.

"I already broke up with him and I'm going to take tomorrow off school," Akane replied. "I can't face him just yet. Just give me some time to think and I'll get over him... hopefully," Akane said sadly.

"Did you tell him you know he's cheating on you?" Mousse asked.

"No, and I don't plan on letting him know... EVER," Akane gave them a look that say if-you-tell-then-you'll-be-sorry.

"If that's what you want, then I guess we'll help you get over him," Mousse said.

"We'll even do whatever you want us to do," Ryoga added.

"Really?" Akane asked, her mood lighten a bit at her friends kindness.

"Yeah, that's what best friends are for," Ryoga said.

"We would never abandon you when you sad," Mousse added, both of them smiling softly at her.

Thanks, guys. You don't know how much this means to me," Akane said.

"Anything for our best friend," Mousse said, taking hold of her hands.

~

"I knew it. She always does this to us," Ryoga said sulkingly, standing his shoulders hunched and his arms crossed. Between him and Mousse were two bags clothes.

"It's all your fault! It's because you said we'll do whatever she wants," Mousse argued, standing in a similar stance as Ryoga.

"MY fault!? You're the one who said we'll help her get over Aritoma," Ryoga retorted.

"I only said that because she's our best friend. How was I suppose to know she would make us go shopping, then make us pay for everything and hold her bags!?" Mousse shouted angrily, and that's exactly what Akane made them do. So they're at Nerima's biggest mall with Akane trying on lots of clothes while Ryoga and Mousse complain out of complete boredom.

"Oh, quit whining, guys. People are staring. And it isn't that bad. At least I model these clothes for you," Akane said while going through, yet another, rack of clothes.

"Only because you want our opinion on them," Ryoga said. "And if we don't say something nice, you'll just mallet us."

"I'm just trying to get over Katsura. Honestly... you guys will never understand the wonders shopping can do to a girl," Akane sighed, exasperated. Suddenly, she spotted her favorite store and abandon what she was doing to get there. Ryoga and Mousse was having a hard time following because they're not as small as Akane so they can't dodge people as easily. And the bags they were carrying hindered their speed. So pretty soon, they lost her in the sea of people.

It wasn't until Akane got to her favorite store and looked around did she realize that Ryoga and Mousse were nowhere in sight. Shrugging it off, she decided to worry about it later. After all, she could just use her own credit card and make them pay later. 'They were just slowing me down, anyway.' Akane thought. Now, she could shop all she wants, for as long as se wants, and not hear them complaining. And after she's done, she would go look them. Most likely, at the food court, pigging out.

Three hours later, Akane has been to ten stores and tried on lots of clothes and is currently holding ten bags. Five in each hand. Akane was so happy, because the all store she's been to had a sale or clearance, that she had a huge grin on her face. She was practically on cloud nine and daydreaming of wearing her new clothes and Katsura drooling over her. Then Katsura would beg for her to come back to him, and she would laugh in his face and reject him in front of everybody.

Akane was so happy that she wasn't looking at where she was going was suddenly brought back to reality when she waked into a wall and fell back, dropping her bags in the process. Cursing her luck, she began to pick up her bags. Somehow, that wall turned into a very handsome, blue-eyed, black-haired, pig-tailed boy. He was about 5'8" with a slightly better build than Katsura. So in short, he's more attractive than her ex-boyfriend.

"I'm sorry, are you okay?" the mysterious guy asked. "You're not hurt, are you? You looked a bit dazed. Oh, let me help you pick up your stuff." Without waiting for an answer, he bent down and began gathering the clothes that spilled out and put them in a random bag.

"Thank you. I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going," Akane said. "Did anyone ever tell you your body is as hard as a rock?"

"Yeah, and from what I hear, that's a good thing. And from experience, it's true." The boy smirked.

'If I didn't know any better, I'd say he's flirting with me. Oh well, might as well play along.' Akane thought. "Oh really?"

"It's either that or girls just can't resist keeping their hands off me because I'm so irresistible," he boasted, flashing a very charming, suave, and sexy smile.

"And you're so full of yourself."

"So I've been told," the guy smoothly replied. "I'm Ranma Saotome. It's a pleasure to meet such a beautiful, lovely, and stunning woman such as yourself."

"Akane Tendo. The pleasure's all mine," Akane said, giving him a flirtatious smile. "Thanks again. Oh, I gotta go and meet up with my friends, now. See ya around." Akane started to turn around and walk away when his voice stopped her.

"Wait. You're not gonna leave like that, are you? You didn't give me your phone number," he said crossing his arms. He stared right into her chocolate brow eyes with his piercing blue ones, trying to make her bend to his will like he has to the many girls previously.

"And I wasn't planning to."

"Why not? Usually girls would just throw themselves at me. Why should you be any different? So just make it easier on both of us and quit playing hard to get," Ranma said, confidently that she likes him.

"Alright. Would you like to go see a movie with me sometime when you're free?"

"Where and when should I pick you up?" Ranma asked, satisfied that she gave into him.

Akane smiled innocently. "Why, after you find out where I live, of course. After all, you can't pick me up if you don't know where I'll be staying at."

"You mean you're not gonna tell me!?" Ranma was shocked that a girl would actually consider turning him down, cause there's no way he'll along with this. 

"Well no, you're just gonna have to find out yourself. Cause I'm not gonna give it to you just like that. What's the matter? That too much of a challenge for you?" Akane giggled that the shocked expression on his face. 'He looks funny like that. But still, I can't help but wonder why he'd be so shocked. Sure he's hot and all, but isn't that going a little overboard?' Akane thought. 'I must be the first girl to ever come close to turning him down. Hehe.'

"Don't worry your pretty, little head about it, 'cause I will," Ranma said, right after he got over his initial shock. "Then we can go on a date."

"Confident, aren't ya? Well, we'll just see about that. Till then, see ya." Then Akane turned and walked away. But before hearing Ranma get in the last word.

"Just try to keep your hormones in check. I know I'm gorgeous, but save your fantasies until we actually _go_ on a date." 

Still getting over her interesting encounter with Ranma, Akane didn't realize that she'd been in front of the food court the whole time. And Ryoga and Mousse were sitting right in front of her! Ryoga munching on popcorn and Mousse sipping his coke.

"Interesting conversation," Ryoga stated, looking at her amusingly.

"Oh, yes. So is this what you mean when you said the wonders shopping can do to a girl? Cause you get to buy new things and meet potential dates?" Mousse said. "I think I finally understand how a girl's mind works."

"Oh, be quiet. Why didn't you tell me you were here?" Akane asked a bit miffed.

"We didn't want to interrupt your flirting with what's-his-name... Ranma Saotome?" Ryoga said.

"Nice tactic, by the way, playing hard to get," Mousse said. "Who knew he was the type that likes challenges? Especially when it comes to girls."

"I didn't challenge him," Akane replied.

"Course you did. You issued a challenge when you attacked his manly pride. And he accepted. Any guy would've accepted. That is, any guy who's a man. And you knew it, too. You use the same strategy on Katsura. Only in a different way," Ryoga said teasingly. Akane just huffed.

"By the way, you guys owe me about ¥50,000. Here are my bags. Don't drop them. So let's go home now!" Akane said cheerfully. The guys just gaped at her, surprised she spent that much money.

"What did you do? Go on a shopping spree in the most expensive stores here?" Ryoga muttered under his breath. It's not that they couldn't afford it. In fact, it was nothing to them... almost. Their parents own large companies so they were rich. They figured since it all started because of Katsura Aritoma, they resolved to make him pay... in money and in pain.

~

When Akane got home, there was a note saying Kasumi wanted to talk to her taped to her door. So she went to find her eldest sister.

"Hey Kasumi. You wanted to talk to me?" Akane asked.

"Yeah, I'm going to be very busy from now on. So I need someone to do the housekeeping. And I noticed you never do anything around here, so you're going to be cooking and cleaning from now on." Kasumi said as-a-matter-of-factly.

Akane was livid. 'Yeah, busy making out with my ex-boyfriend, you mean,' was what she wanted to say. But instead she settled for, "But I don't even KNOW how to cook! And cleaning is too time-consuming."

"Now is a good time as any to learn. And you'll just have to learn to deal with it. Just think of this as bridal training. Now, please leave. I need to catch up on my beauty sleep." And with that, Kasumi pushed her out of the room and shut the door in her face.

Akane stomped all the way to her room and slammed it close. 'Now what am I suppose to do? I can't even cook to save my life. Not that I ever tried, but still, I don't even know the first thing about cooking. My cooking would probably kill someone. Or at least poison them...' Akane sulked. 'I got it! I'll get Ryoga and Mousse to help.'

~

"Alright, what did that cheating bastard do to you now?" Ryoga asked darkly.

"Tell us and we'll punch the daylights out of him," Mousse said, bring his palm up to his face and punching it to prove his point.

"Nothing. And Katsura is not a bastard."

"Yes, he is." Ryoga said.

"He told you that his mother didn't marry his father when she got pregnant in high school," Mousse added. "That's probably why he's a player."

"Whatever. I didn't call you because of Katsura. I called you over because Kasumi made me the new housekeeper. So I have to cook and clean. But only in the mornings and at night, since nobody is ever home during the day. So I thought you guys could help. You know, since you guys are so nice and such good friends," Akane said pleadingly, giving them the puppy dog look that they just can't say no too.

"Alright, we'll do it," Mousse sighed.

"Fine, I'll help clean," Ryoga said, claiming the easiest job.

"What!? Why do you get that job?" Mousse asked, outraged.

"Because you always help around the Nekohanten, so you're bound to know how to cook," Ryoga explained.

"Fine. I guess this means I'm more talented than you after all!"

"Feh. Only when it comes to womanly chores, which makes me more of a man than you are," Ryoga retorted.

"What!? I dare you to say that again, pig-boy!"

"I said, only when it-" WHACK! "Ow, what did you do that for?"

"That's enough, you guys. I still have to learn how to cook before the end of the day. So let's get started. Ryoga, start cleaning. Mousse, let's go to the kitchen!" Akane said excitedly as she skipped to the kitchen mumbling about finally learning how to cook.

~

"Now, you have to listen to me _carefully_ and follow the recipe _exactly_, and check to make sure you have the right ingredients, okay?" Mousse said.

"Okay, I understand. The recipe is a set of instructions I have to follow, right? And I have to check what I put in, in case I put vinegar instead of white wine."

"Right, and make sure you taste it before serving it. It's what all good cooks do. We'll start with something easy. Then do something a little harder," Mousse said, filling in the role of a teacher perfectly.

A couple hours later...

"Done! My first full course meal!" Akane shouted happily.

"Did you forget to taste it?" Mousse asked accusingly.

"Oops, oh well. I'll do it now!" Akane said rubbing the back of her neck.

"Hey Ryoga, finish cleaning yet?" Mousse asked, turning around.

"No! I still have to vacuum the floor and dust everything," Ryoga said, frustrated that he had to clean the whole house _and_ dojo.

"Hahahaha! I bet you're regretting to decide to clean instead of cook. And it wasn't THAT hard to teach her to cook. I was able to turn the worst cook in the whole world to a fairly decent cook. She's certainly not the best, but what can you expect from _Akane_?" Mousse laughed, a very smug grinned planted on his face.

"Oh really? Well, I think you should explain what you said about _tasting_ it before serving." Ryoga pointed behind Mousse to Akane.

"AHHH! Akane! What are you doing!? That was my dinner!" Mousse screamed.

"Well, you told me to taste it. So I did. Did I do something wrong?" Akane asked sweetly with an innocent face.

"**WRONG!?** You just ate my and Ryoga's dinner! I told you to taste, not eat."

"**WHAT DID YOU SAY!?** That was **MY** dinner!?" Ryoga shouted.

"Oops. Oh well, there's always take-out. Hey, maybe we can have free ramen from the Nekohanten!" Akane suggested, not at all guilty that it's cause of her that they had to order take out.

"Oh fine. Have it your way."

"Great. I'll go call Shampoo," Ryoga said.

"Are you sure you won't get lost?" Akane asked.

"No problem. I'm practically cured of my bad sense of direction," Ryoga said confidently.

Five minutes later, we find Ryoga in the bathroom.

**"WHERE THE HELL AM I NOW!?"**

**End of Chapter 1.**

/BODY

/HTML


	2. Chapter 2

  
A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. I just wasn't in the mood to write more or had writer's block. Or I just totally forgot about it. But don't expect me to update this story on daily basis. It'll probably take awhile. Anyway, here's chapter 2.   


Embrace Me In Love   
By Hellishly Innocent   
Chapter 2

  
It was a bright and sunny day in Nerima. The sky was blue, the sun was shinning brightly, the air was filled with aroma of cherry blossom. It was breezing and couples can be seen everywhere, holding hands, making out, and just spending time together. It really was a nice day for spending time with your loved ones. But none of this caught the attention of a certain pig-tailed boy, who goes by the name, Ranma Saotome. His mind was filled with thoughts of the girl he bumped into the day before.   
Ranma had stayed up all night thinking of ways to find Akane's phone number. She seemed to be the kind of girl interested in him for himself and not because he's rich and famous. And he wondered what it would be like date someone like her. Ranma had discovered his talent in acting three years ago when he was seventeen years old. Now he's twenty and became a popular actor in the US. Even though he isn't as popular here in Japan, he's still pretty well-known. Which brings us back to the girl that didn't know who he was and is certainly not his fan. And the fact that the girl didn't agree to go out with him so easily, like every other girl, appealed to him even more.   
Ranma came up with many ideas. He thought of finding out where Akane lives and asking her outright. Or, just forget about her phone number, ask her out and find her phone number later, but he decided Akane wouldn't go along with it. So he came up with the idea to get someone else to give it to him. Now, he just need to find out who knows Akane's number.   
Suddenly, a girl walked up to him and said, "Aren't you Ranma Saotome? You won the best-winning performance award for the movie Playboy, right?"   
"Yeah, that's my name."   
"Oh my gosh! I love your movies. I even watched the subtitled movies you filmed in America. I'm your biggest fan! I think you're the best actor ever!" she gushed. "Can I have your autograph?"   
"Got nothing better to do right now. What's your name?"   
"Nabiki Tendo," the brown-haired girl said.   
'Nabiki... TENDO!? Does that mean she's related to Akane Tendo!?' Ranma thought. 'I guess I just hit the jackpot.' Ranma quickly signed 'To Nabiki Tendo. Love, Ranma Saotome!' "So Nabiki, do you have any sisters?"   
"Yes. Kasumi is my older sister and Akane is my younger sister. We live with my father at the Tendo Dojo."   
"Is Kasumi and Akane as beautiful as you?" Ranma asked.   
Nabiki turned red. "You think I'm beautiful?"   
"Of course I do. Have you looked in a mirror lately? You're hot! Hasn't any guy ever asked you out before?"   
"Yes, but I turned them all down." 'For my sister's boyfriend.' Nabiki thought.   
"Well, when you do become someone's girlfriend, I'm sure you'll make him the luckiest guy on Earth. I mean, you're so beautiful, I almost thought you were the goddess of love! You even have a beautiful name to boot," Ranma complimented. 'Although not as beautiful as Akane.'   
Nabiki blushed even more. "Well, you're pretty attractive yourself. Girls will probably be ecstatic if you ask them out."   
"I was wondering, Nabiki, is the Tendo Dojo in the phone book?"   
"Yes, why?"   
"You never know, I might call sometime. Expect me to drop by your house soon, alright? I'll see ya later." Then Ranma left with a wink.   
~   
Later that evening at the Tendo Dojo, we find Akane concentrating on her homework, while blocking out her sisters' rambling about nothing important. Ukyo, Shampoo, Sayuri, and Yuka were there, too, which made things even more louder than usual.   
"Hey, you guys, you'll never believe what happened to me today," Nabiki said. "I met Ranma Saotome, the hot actor from Playboy!"   
"Stop kidding around, Nabiki. We know you're lying," Ukyo said.   
"No, seriously. I even got his autograph, see?" Nabiki then showed them the autograph she got. "He even flirted with me."   
"Oh my gosh! Are you serious? Is this for real?" Shampoo asked, referring to the autograph.   
"Yeah, that's not all. He said I was beautiful and had a beautiful name."   
"You are so lucky, Nabiki!"   
"Yeah, Ranma Saotome is just so HOT!"   
"He also asked me about Akane and Kasumi," Nabiki said.   
"Why?" Sayuri asked.   
"I don't know why. But the important thing is, he said he would drop by soon. And maybe call me sometime. How cool is that? And I think he might be interested in me," Nabiki proudly stated. "I guess he just couldn't resist my feminine charms."   
Suddenly, the doorbell rang once... twice... then a shout from Katsura was heard. "Aren't you Ranma Saotome?! From the movie Playboy? I love your movie!"   
"Ranma's here?! So soon!?" Nabiki shouted. "But I must look horrible! I need to change clothes and put on some makeup!"   
"No time for that, 'Biki. We have to greet our guest," Kasumi said.   
Then Ranma and Katsura walked in, both looking terribly attractive. "Hey girls. I hope you don't mind that I let myself in," Ranma said. They just shook their heads rapidly. They speechless that a famous guy is talking to them.   
"I didn't expect you to just drop by so soon," Nabiki said.   
"Well, I just couldn't wait to see... Akane!" It was then that he noticed her doing her homework, looking very cute.   
"Ranma!" Akane exclaimed, looking up to find him standing right in front of her. "I didn't expect to see you...so soon...here... at-at my house. How did you find me?"   
"Your sister was kind enough to tell me. And I found your phone number in the phone book. I, also, came to remind you of the date you promised me. Saturday at 6:00 P.M. okay with you?" At this, Nabiki suddenly realized that he wasn't interested in her at all, but her sister, and was silently fuming that he used her.   
Akane quickly glanced at Katsura to see that he was getting angry and jealous. She mentally smirked, then turned her eyes full of adoration back to Ranma. He was the only one noticed this and suddenly understood Akane's relationship to Katsura. Well, he understood that Katsura's her ex-boyfriend, at least.   
"I can't wait to go out with a devilishly handsome guy like you. Who in their right mind would turn you down?" Akane giggled.   
"Great! I'll be leaving now. Bye!" Ranma said, as he started to leave.   
"I'll walk you out," Akane said. Once they were outside, Akane found herself encicled in Ranma's strong, muscular arms and his mouth closing in on hers for a kiss...   
Only to be met with Akane's hand.   
"Sorry, casanova. I don't kiss guys I haven't eveb dated yet," Akane said.   
"Then I'll be waiting for my kiss," Ranma said huskily. Then, as suddenly as he appeared, he disappeared, leaving behind a dazed and dreamy Akane.   
Meanwhile, a pair of angry brown eyes observed the whole interaction between them was not at all pleased with this development. In fact, this only served to make him angrier... and green with envy.   
~   
After Akane returned to her room, feeling a bit giddy for some unknown reasons, she resumed to her homework.   
Not even five minutes had passed when there was a knock on her door.   
"Come in," Akane said, her mind on the homework she was doing.   
The door burst open and before Akane had time to register what was happening, she was hauled out of her bedroom by her two sisters.   
"Hey! What are you guys doing?" Akane cried, pushing them away. A sudden mental image of Katsura and them popped into her head, and she found she was angry at them for stealing her boyfriend.   
"Well, now that you're about to go out with the hottest man alive, we think you should do something about your appearance," Nabiki pointed out, eyeing her sister with distaste. 'If only Ranma was interested in her...'   
"Yes, Akane. I mean, look at your old-styled hair," Kasumi criticized, making Akane touched her hair worriedly. "And your clothes." Akane's hands automatically went to her clothes. "Or even your face..."   
At that Akane couldn't take it anymore, and got angry. "Like you're any better! If I'm so bad, then why did Ranma Saotome pick me over you two?"   
That obviously struck a nerve, because her two sisters shut up. Akane grinned triumphantly. 'I'll show you...' Akane thought, but before it could get any further, her sisters were pulling her by the arms again.   
"But you have to go shopping for new clothes, and get a complete make-over," Nabiki insisted, turning back to look at her younger sister. "You don't want to go on a date with Ranma and look like a complete fool, do you?"   
Now that Nabiki mentioned it, Akane realized she was a bit worried about her upcoming date. Besides Katsura, Ranma was the only one she'd dated in a long time. She didn't really want to look bad at all...   
"Alright, I'll go with you two. Just wait until I call Mousse and Ryoga over," Akane said defeatedly and went to call her best friends.   
Nabiki and Kasumi cackled evilly inside.   
~   
After feeling depress over the turn of events, Katsura decided to go to Nerima's biggest mall and cheer himself up by flirting with other girls. Thrity minutes later, Katsura had flirted with several beauitful women and even got their phone numbers and began to get bored . So he decided to go to the food court for something to eat.   
When he got there, he immediately spotted Ryoga and Mousse. 'If they're here, that must mean Akane must be here too,' Katsura thought getting excited, knowing that there were no other reason why they would come to a mall.   
"Hey guys," Katsura greeted. "Did Akane ditch you again?"   
"Nope. WE ditched HER," Ryoga clarified, looking very pleased with himself.   
"Yeah, you have to be crazy to be willing to stay with Akane when she's getting a make-over. It's so boring!" Mousse said. "All we do is just sit around and do nothing except wait for her to be finish. Then go to another store and wait some more. We rather do something useful with our time."   
"Like satisfying our stomachs," Ryoga said. "Afterall, a boy needs food to grow."   
"Why is Akane getting a make-over? She's just fine the way she is."   
"What do you think? To get prettier for her big date with Ranma Saotome." By the way Mousse said Ranma's name, it was obvious that he didn't like him.   
"She doesn't need to be prettier, especially for some guy," Katsura said, trying to act nonchalant. 'She never did this for me when I asked her out.'   
"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're jealous and doesn't want Akane dating some other guy. Especially so soon after she broke up with you," Ryoga said, looking at him with narrowed eyes. "And the guy just happens to be a better match for Akane than you are."   
Katsura glared at them. "I just don't want her to get hurt. He'll probably just use her or cheat on her."   
"Like how you cheated on her with all of her friends, sisters and rivals?"   
Katsura was shocked that they knew. His face was showing his emotions while he began to piece things to together. 'So that must be why she broke up with me,' he thought. 'She must've found out.' At first, he started feeling guilty and regreted the fact that he was a major playboy. "Wait. How do you know about that? It isn't exactly public news, y'know."   
"You don't know anything, do you? The girls you slept with kept on bragging to the whole school that you liked them better than Akane. Only Akane didn't know... until now that is. And she was quite shocked when she found out," Ryoga said. "Luckily, we came over and was able to cheer her up before she did something stupid."   
Katsura was speechless. He had no idea that the whole school knew about his affairs. "Unfortuately, she met Ranma as a result," Mousse added.   
Suddenly, Akane appeared out of nowhere. "Did I just hear you say Ranma? You're not talking about us, are you?" Akane asked, looking at them suspiciously.   
"Of course not. We're just talking about the latest movie Ranma is starring in," Katsura replied, smoothly. "I forgot what it's called but it's a love story set in ancient China. He's a prince and he fell in love with his personal maid. It's a new release. I think he's a eally good actor. It made me think that the movie was actually real."   
"By the way Akane, are you finish here? Cause you've been here for a really long time," Ryoga said.   
"Yeah. So... how do I look? Am I hot or what?" Akane asked, twirling around so they could see the total result of her makeover. Her was layered, although still long, her nails were a bright red color, the makeup she has on brought out her eyes and the red lipstick made her lips look pouty. The tube top she had on was really tight and made her chest look larger. The tight mini-skirt she had on was really high up her thigh and she wore knee-high boots. It was obvious that Nabiki was the one who picked out the clothes since Akane never wore such tight or revealing clothes before.   
"You're not going to wear that on your date, are you?" Ryoga asked, not liking the results. 'She shouldn't wear these kind of clothes for Ranma. It might make him think she wants him to spend the night at her place.'   
"No, of course not. This is just for my new wardrobe. I also got other types of clothes, like mini-skirts, dresses, tanktops, halter tops, tube tops, short sleeve shirts, long sleeve shirts, long skirts, jeans, jackets, and other stuff. And I bought some other acessories," Akane said.   
'Well that's a relief. I wouldn't want MY girl looking good or showing a lot of skin for another guy,' Katsura thought. 'Especially for Saotome. I don't like him. He's stealing Akane away from me.'   
"So what do you think of my new look?" Akane asked again.   
"I think you look hot," a familiar voice said. Akane turned around was surprised to see Ranma standing behind her, looking as handsome as ever.   
"What are YOU doing here?" Katsura asked, unable to hide the contempt in is voice. Ranma was the only that noticed and raised an eyebrow in response.   
"Making a public appearance. It's one of the things a celebrity has to do to satisfy his fans," Ranma said, as if it was the most obvious reason why he was there. "Anyway, my break is almost over so I havta go... back to my annoying, screaming, loud fans. *sigh* So I'll see you Saturday, 'Kane. Can't wait 'till for our date and my kiss." He said that last part in a low sexy voice. And with that said, he left and disappeared into the crowd of people.   
'Good riddance.' Katsura turned to Akane. "So you're really gonna go on a date with him?"   
"I thought you already knew that."   
"I don't know what do you see in him. He's just an arrogant jerk to me. And he's not that good at acting."   
"I thought you said you think he's a good actor."   
"Yeah... well, that was before. Now I don't like him." 'And found out you're going on a date with him,' Katsura added silently. Akane just smirked.   


End of Chapter 2.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I'm surprised I finished this chapter so quickly. And it's not even a month since I've updated yet. But it's all thanks to my best friend who helped me get over my writer's block. And just to let you know, the reason why it usually takes me over a month to update is not because I'm busy. In fact, I'm usually not busy at all, even though I'm in highschool. I just prefer to read fanfics instead of writing them. And there's also the fact that I'm really lazy and only like to update when my best friend comes over to my house. And that only happens once a month since she lives 30 to 45 minutes away. Anyways, here's chapter 3!

**

Embrace Me in Love

**

By Hellishly Innocent

**Chapter 3**

It was a windy, cloudy day. Not exactly a perfect day for a date, but that didn't affect the mood of the Tendo household. Soun left early that morning to go to a friend's house, or so he said. Probably to play shogi or go, and get drunk on sake. Nabiki and Kasumi were helping their little sister get ready for her date. Katsura was there, too. But instead of helping out, he was just flipping through the channels of TV. But nothing interesting was on so he turn the TV off and settled for just thinking if the recent events. 'Ever since Ranma showed up out of nowhere, nobody has been paying attention to me anymore.' Katsura sighed. "What does a guy has to do to get some attention around here!?' Katsura thought, brooding over this many times over, until his brain started to hurt for thinking too much. So having nothing else to do, Katsura decided to see what the girls were doing.

Meanwhile in Akane's room...

"You should take a shower, Akane. You don't want to stink and drive Ranma away, right?" Nabiki said.

"And we'll decided what you should wear. By the time we're done with you, you'll be so sexy that Ranma won't be able to keep his hands off you," Kasumi winked. Akane just rolled her eyes and left for the bathroom, passing Katsura on her way out. She honestly didn't understand why everyone was making a big deal out of Ranma. Afterall, Ranma is just a guy. 

After relaxing for thrity minutes in the furo, she got out and wrapped herself in a towel. Then proceeded to walk back to her room where Kasumi and Nabiki were waiting. Akane went in and she immediately spotted Katsura and suddenly started to feel very self-consicous. At first, nobody noticed her since they were arguing on what she should wear. The outfit her sisters chose was a little too revealing for her taste. It consisted of a very short and tight mini skirt and a tube top that wouldn't even cover her stomach. While the outfit Katsura chose consisted of a skirt that ended in the middle of her thigh, a tank top and a button-up shirt with 2/3 of the sleeves. It was a bit more modest and isn't very salacious.

"Hey, Akane. Wouldn't you rather prefer this outfit instead of the one Katsura chose?" Nabiki asked.

"Actually, no. That's too revealing. I like the one Katsura chose better. Besides, it's just a date. It's not like I expect anything to happen. I'm not like you." Akane replied. "And why are you helping in the first place. I thought you didn't like Ranma." Akane was under the impression that he still liked her, but now she's not so sure.

"I got bored. And me not liking him has nothing to do with you."

"Oh."

But little did she know that it has everything to do with her and he was only helping himself. He didn't like it when Akane wore skimpy clothes. It would draw too many unwanted stares. And he didn't like it when people stare at his girl. And he especially didn't like it when Akane dressed like that for other guys. Besides, like Kasumi said, Ranma might not be able to keep his hands to himself. Then one thing woluld lead to another and before you know it, Akane will be three months pregnant walking down the aisle and on her way to becoming a Saotome! 'But that's not gonna. I'll make sure of it!' Katsura thought with a glint in his eye. So he dressed her up in a more modest outfit. He also got Nabiki and Kasumi to agree to leave her hair down with no makeup, except lip gloss.

At exactly 6:00, the doorbell rang. Akane opened the door and saw Ranma, somehow looking more handsome than usual in a slighty large t-shirt and faded blue jeans with a watch on his left wrist.

"Hey Akane. Ready to go?"

"Yeah."

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot. This is for you," he said, handing her a bouquet of white lilies.

"Thank you. It's so pretty!" Akane eyes lit up and a smile appeared on her face as she accepted the flowers. It made Ranma's heart skip a beat. White lilies were Akane's favorite type of flowers. They stand for purity. After Akane went to put the flowers in a vase and they left promising to come back before 12:00.

"I didn't bring a car 'cause I thought we could walk and get to know each other better," Ranma said. "By the way, you look really nice. Not like most girls I've dated. They're all bimbos who caked their faces with makeup and wore clothes that barely covers their bodies. They can't even carry an interesting conversation and cling way too much."

"Thanks. You're not so bad yourself," Akane complimented.

Ranma smirked, confidently. "Come on admit it. You think I'm gorgeous."

"What makes you so sure that's how I see you. For all you know, I could be just saying that just to be polite."

"Because of the fact that over half of Japan's female population thinks so and because I am. In fact, I had plenty of girls falling all over themselves for me and wanting to meet me."

"That doesn't mean anything. There are even some celebrities who I think are not even that good looking and they have girls wanting to meet them too."

"Well, it wouldn't hurt you just to admit that you have the hots for me. And if I didn't know any better, I'd say you're falling head over heels in love with me. Not that I would blame you. I mean, who wouldn't fall for me. I'm the handsome, gorgeous and sexy, Ranma Saotome," Ranma boasted.

"And so disdainfully arrogant. Not to mention a pompous womanizer," Akane added playfully.

"Why you little... I gonna get you for that comment."

"Only if you can catch me, you slowpoke," Akane giggled, running as fast as she can away from him, with Ranma not far behind.

Meanwhile...

"I can't hear what they're saying!" Nabiki whispered harshly. "Let's get closer."

"Will you shut up!? They'll hear you. And if we get closer, they'll spot us for sure," Katsura said quietly. "Hey! He's touching her!"

"They're only holding hands. What's so bad about that?"

"Because he's holding Akane's hand!" Katsura said as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"Don't tell me you still like her. Why did you break up then?"

"Because she found out I was cheating on her... with you! And it's all your fault for seducing me... your own sister's boyfriend!"

"Hey! You were just as willing as I was. And it wasn't just with me! But with other girls too!" Nabiki defended. "Oh, look! They're about to kiss." And it was true. Ranma was leaning closer... and closer... and closer. Until their lips met, pressing hard against each other. And was that his tongue that just slipped into her mouth?

*click click* "What are you doing?" Katsura asked, slighty shocked at what he was seeing.

"What does it look like, genius. I'm taking pictures. If I can't become famous, then my little sister will. Besides, I could make a killing selling these to the boys at school. Man, that's some kiss. They still haven't come up for air."

All of this only fueled Katsura's anger. It was all the simpled-minded Katsura could take. "I can' t take this anymore." And with that he jumped out of his hiding place and ran up to the guy and punched him.

"What the hell was that for!?"

"For stealing my girlfriend anyway, you bastard. And what gives you the right to go and kiss her like that!?" Katsura said. "And if you ever- You're not Ranma Saotome!" Katsura gasped. And as it so turns out, the guy wasn't Ranma after all, but someone wtih the same hairstyle as Ranma. And the girl he was kissing wasn't Akane but a girl Katsura recognized as one of the girls in his class.

"Of course I'm not Ranma Saotome!" the guy asked.

" Then I'm sorry for hitting you. See ya around." Katsura walked away feeling totally humiliated. When he got back to Nabiki, she was rolling on the ground laughing so hard that tears came out of her eyes. "That wasn't funny!"

"HAHAHAHA! Yes it was."

"You thought it was Ranma and Akane, too."

"But at least I didn't humiliate myself! How embarrassing!" Nabiki said through fits of laughter.

"Well, if those two weren't them, then where are they? He better not have laid a finger on her or I'm gonna beat the crap out of him."

"My, my, my. Aren't we possesive? And of your _ex_-girlfriend no less."

"Akane belongs to me. She should be on a date with me and be **m**y girlfriend. Not Ranma's. He doesn't deserve her." Katsura ranted.

Nabiki looked on apathetically. "And I suppose you do? Anyway, we should probably go to the movie theater. We might find them there."

"Then what are we waiting for!? Let's go. It's still not to late to stop Saotome for sinking his evil clutches into her."

~

At the movie theater, Ranma and Akane are trying to decided what to watch.

"So, what do you want to watch?" Ranma asked.

"I don't really care. You decided. Anything that's not scary. I only like watching those at home when it's dark outside."

"Don't you get scared?"

"Yeah. But that's the purpose of horror movies."

"Then how about this new movie that just came out. I heard it's really good."

"What's it called?"

"You'll see. It's a surprised," Ranma said, mischievously. 

People were looking at them and whispering behind their hands, including some girls she recognized from school. She wondered why they were staring at them so much and resolved to asking her sisters about it later. 

Meanwhile, Ranma went and bought two tickets and at the counter, he bought one large popcorn with butter and one large coke to share. They went into the dark theater and sat near the front. Now, normally Ranma would chose the back seats so they could make out, but since this is their first date he decided against it.

The movie started to come on and Ranma got comfortable by casually putting his arm around Akane. They were watchin Playboy. When he came on the screen, he felt her surprise and she turned to look at him questionally. She just confirmed his suspicion that she didn't know he was famous before and is not a fan, so he was quite disappointed. Ranma wasn't used to dating girls who doesn't hang on every word he says. 

"Is that you in the movie?"

He responded by shooting her a cocky smirk. "What do you think?"

"Why didn't you tell me that you're famous? If I had known, I would have sucked you of all your money." Ranma looked at her, incredulously. "Just kidding. But seriously, though. Why didn't you tell me?"

"What difference does it make? Your the first girl who I've gone out with who doesn't want me because I'm famous or rich. So it shouldn't matter to you. So just watch it and enjoy yourself," Ranma said. He smiled and was very pleased when she became so engrossed in the movie and one of the reasons being that it's him who's starring in it. It makes him feel like he really is a good actor. 'She would be perfect for a long-lasting relationship. I think it's about time I go steady with a girl and Akane is perfect for the role.'

After the movie ended, Akane and Ranma went to a nearby restaurant, eating dinner and just talking.

"So, what did you think of my movie?" Ranma asked. He knew she liked it but wanted to hear her say it from her own lips for some unknown reason he wasn't quite sure he wanted to know.

"It was great! You're a really good actor. But I still think you should have told me you were famous. I was clueless as to why my sisters were making such a big deal out of this and why people were staring at us. And is there anything else you're hiding from me?"

"Besides the fact that I won an award for the movie you just saw and I filmed in several others? There's also the fact that I also starred in some American movies. Other than that? No."

"Wow, I'm dating a great actor and I didn't even know it. So, am I suppose to be grateful that you chose me out of all the girls in Japan?"

"Yes. Because most girls would be estatic."

"You're so cocky, you know that?"

"So I've been told."

"Is there anything else special about you? Other than being famous?" Akane asked, curiously.

"Well," Ranma started taking a sip of his coke, "my father owns the Saotome Dojo of the Anything Goes School of Martial Arts. And he wants me to take over someday so he trained me to become a black belt."

"Really? My father owns the Tendo Dojo of the Anything Goes School of Martial Arts. He also taught me some martial arts. I'm not a black belt yet, but I will be soon."

"Maybe our fathers knew each other. You never know, they could even be best friends. Anyway, I was going to go on a training trip when I was ten, but my mom didn't let me. She was afraid that I wouldn't come back for a couple of years." And this is how it went for awhile. Ranma and Akane traded stories and talked about their past and having a lot of fun.

~

"I can't believe we lost them before anything interesting happened. We should have caught up to them at the movie theater."

"Did it ever occur to you that they could of gone into the theater by the time we got there? And that we don't know what they are gonna watch? And even if we did, it would've been too dark for us to see. And we didn't even know when they'll come out and could have missed them while taking a bathroom break."

"It's all your fault. If we hadn't followed that couple, we wouldn't have lost them. And I still can't believe you punched that guy. It was so funny!"

"Shut up, Nabiki. It was not funny. It was embarrassing. And it was not my fault that we lost them. It was yours for not following them sooner after they left the house," Katsura complained.

"Hey, isn't that Akane and Ranma in the restaurant? They look like they're having fun," Nabiki said, pointing towards the window at where Ranma and Akane is seated at. They went up to spy on them on the outside. The only disadvantage is that they can't hear anything. And that disrupt the whole point of spying, unless there's some action. But that's not likely to happen, since it's a public place.

After a couple of minutes, the happy couple paid the bill and left the restaurant. Then they started walking hand in hand, much to Katsura's dismay, towards the park. They looked like they were made for each other, the perfect couple, and in love walking under the moonlit sky. The sky was a clear midnight blue with some whisp of cloud here and there. There are even some stars shining. Katsura was getting frustated. He knew something was going to happen but wasn't sure what. He felt like as if he forgot something very important.

Akane and Ranma stopped in front of the water fountain and sat down on the edge just enjoying each other's presence and reflecting on their evening. Akane turned to face Ranma and gaze at his profile. "Ranma..." At the sound of his name, he turned around and stared into Akane's face. Then the thing that Katsura had forgotten started to come back slowly. Too slowly. 'Cause the next thing he knew, he saw Akane grab Ranma's face and guided towards her own, until their lips made contact. Katsura's eyes widened. 'The kiss! Akane promised to kiss him!' He started to run towards them to stop it, but something was restraining him. He was tied to a tree! And by Nabiki no less! Somehow, when Katsura was preoccupied with his thoughts, Nabiki was able to tie him to the tree without him noticing. So he did the only thing that he could do. He screamed. But Nabiki anticipated this and slapped a piece of duct tape over his mouth. And no matter what he did, he was not able to preventing Akane and Ranma from heating it up from a simple kiss to a full blown out make out session. 

Katsura was forced to sit there and watch his ex-girlfriend engage in serious liplock with his rival, while his partner in crime was taking pictures. He saw how Ramna's tongue slip into Akane's mouth and can actually imagine him tracing and exploring every corner of her mouth. He even had his arms around her supporting her, 'cause it looked like if he didn't then Akane would collaspe from the intensity of the kiss. It was pure torture for him, watching them and hear Akane moan. 'Is Ranma really that good of a kisser!? Argh! I can't take this anymore!' Katsura struggled to get free with renewed strength. But it was useless. He was helpless, but that didn't mean he would accept his fate. It just made him hate Ranma more than ever for stealing his girl away. He longed to hold her and kiss her again, in Ranma's place.

With Nabiki, however, is a whole different story. She was happily videotaping and taking pictures of the whole thing, which included Katsura. 'They look like such a cute couple. I'm gonna be rich! People are gonna pay a lot of money for this. And my sister'll famous! And before you know it, I'll have a famous brother-in-law and living in luxury. Considering that Akane will share some of her money with her middle-class family. Or I can just use them to be notice in the business world. Hehe.'

They finally broke apart and were breathing harshly. Nobody spoke for awhile, still trying to catch their breath. "Wow. Not only are you a great actor with a great personality, you're a great kisser, too," Akane said breathlessly.

"I could say the same for you," Ranma said, pressing their foreheads together while gazing into her eyes. "It's getting late and your father is probably worried about you. I'll walk you home." And so they walked hand in hand back to the Tendo Dojo. "So what's up with you and Katsura. Is he your ex-boyfriend?"

"Yeah. I found out he was cheating on me so I broke it off. How did you know?"

"When I came to your house, it seems like you were trying to make him jealous."

"Well, you don't have to worry about that anymore. I got over him when I found out there were better guys than him in Japan. Like you," Akane replied, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek to emphasize her point.

"Who said I was worried? I knew I would be able to win you over eventually. Besides, why would you go for a teenage boy when you can have a man like me?" Ranma asked, arrogantly.

"Yes, why would I?" The rest of the walk was carried out in silence.

Meanwhile...

"Hey Katsura. They left already. So you ready to go home? Or do I have to leave you here until you calm down," Nabiki said after ripping the duct tape off Katsura's mouth.

"Fine. This night couldn't get any worse anyway. So what's the point? I'll just talk to Akane the next time I see her. Hurry up and untie me, woman."

"Only if you walk me home."

"Alright." So after Katsura was freed from the rope that pinned him to the tree, he was forced to walk Nabiki home before heading back to his apartment for a long sleep.

~

When Ranma came home from his date, he was feeling very happy and lost in thought. So lost in his thoughts that he didn't even notice his mother sitting in the living room watching TV while sipping some tea.

"Welcome home, son. How's your date?" Nodoka asked.

He was startled out of his reverie. "Great. I even walked her to the door and ended a perfect night with a goodnight kiss."

"That's very romantic. I don't remember you doing that for any other girl. You just either leave them to walk home themselves or stay in the car when dropping them off. You didn't even bring a car to show off. Now that's saying something."

"Well, for starters she didn't even know I was rich or famous and she's not like the other girls I've dated. She acts differently. She doesn't cling to me like other girls. She didn't even accept the first time I asked her out. I had to find out where she lived first."

"Bet that surprised you that a girl would even think of rejecting you. At least she's not a gold digger."

"You don't seem very interested."

"It's just something that your father told me today. I'm a bit worried about it. So anyway, what's her name?" Nodoka asked.

"Akane Tendo," Ranma replied.

"Akane Tendo, huh? That's a beautiful name."

"Yeah. Well, I'm going to bed now. I'm tired. 'Night."

Nodoka smiled after her son. "I guess I don't have much to worry about anymore." Then she resumed to sippingher tea, feeling more content than she did a few minutes ago.

**

End of Chapter 3.

**


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Sorry it took so long to update. I had writer's block and was trying to make the chapter long enough.

**Embrace Me in Love**

By Hellishly Innocent

**Chapter 4**

Two months have passed since Akane's date with Ranma and they officially became a couple. But not many people know about it because Ranma was trying to keep it a secret from the press about his new girlfriend. During those two months, Ranma and Akane wasn't the only one who got together. Nabiki is with Kuno, Ukyo with Ryoga, Kasumi with Dr. Tofu, and Shampoo with Mousse. Akane, Ukyo, and Shampoo finally put aside their differences and became friends. As for Soun, he has been spending all his time away visiting friends and hasn't been around much. But one thing hasn't changed though, Katsura was still jealous of Ranma. He has tried to steal Akane back countless of times and has re-double his efforts in getting her back, especially since the prom is in just a week. Katsura just came up with a new plan to make Akane so jealous that she will just have to come back to him. But will it actually work? Probably not. But he can still keep dreaming, right?

So it was a normal day. Just like any other day for the past two months. Akane woke up at six in the morning, took a shower and got ready for school. The night before, she had iron her uniform so it's smooth with no wrinkles. Then Akane tied her long blue hair up in a neat ponytail with two loose strands of hair framing her face. She also put a little makeup on and lip gloss. But not too much because Ranma told her he didn't like girls who wear tons of makeup on their faces. Besides, you'll get premature wrinkles if you use too much. Ever since Akane started dating Ranma, she became slightly more feminine.

After she was done, she took a minute to admire herself in a full length mirror and check to see if anything is out of place. By then, it was 6:45. Enough time to make a quick breakfast for everyone before leaving at eight-twenty. Usually, by this time, Ranma would be on his way here for a quick bite and then drive Akane to school. And sure enough, after Akane finish setting the table, Ranma came strutting in, said a quick greeting, gave her a soft kiss on the lips and sat down, waiting to be served. Since they have been dating for so long, he never needed to knock anymore whenever he came over. Then as usual, Nabiki and Kasumi came down, looking like they had just got out of bed, which they had. Nabiki was in her pj's, her hair was unkempt and sticked out in weird places. Her eyes were still half-closed and she looked a little drowsy. Kasumi was in her nightgown, her hair wasn't tied back, but unlike Nabiki, she had a big smile on her face.

"Morning. You're just in time. Breakfast is ready," Akane said smiling, while scooping them a small bowl of rice. "Hey Kasumi, did something happened yesterday. You look happier than normal."

In response, Kasumi giggled behind her hand, unable to contain her glee. "Actually, little sis, something did happen. Something so wonderful." Kasumi sighed happily, staring into space with her hands clasped together.

"Well, what is it?" Nabiki asked. She was wondering how someone can be so happy so early in the morning. She was definitely not a morning person.

"Oh, I'll tell everyone when father is here," Kasumi replied. She was so happy that she could barely eat and kept giggling throughout the whole morning.

"By the way, Akane, when are you planning to tell everyone that you're dating Ranma? The people who see you come to school in the morning are starting to wonder who drives you to school everyday. And the people who don't know, thinks you are still hung up on Katsura," Nabiki asked, directing her gaze from her food to Akane.

Akane just shrugged. "People will see us at the prom. And who cares what people thinks. They can think whatever they want."

"Yeah. Besides, I don't want the whole world to know about my love life," Ranma said, between mouthfuls of rice. "I like our relationship just the way it is. I don't need the paparazzi prying into my life because I'm so famous and everything."

"Oh yeah. I forgot that you're the great Ranma Saotome," Nabiki said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "But it's so easy to forget. Seeing as how you're like the human vacuum cleaner when it comes to food. You would eat anything that's in front of you."

"Only when it comes to good food," Ranma paused from eating for a while then added, "I would never eat your cooking, though, Nabiki. Your so called 'food' can put a person in a hospital after one bite." He laughed.

"Oh yeah! Well Akane used to be just as bad if not worse than me!" Nabiki cried out indignantly. 

"And look at me when I'm talking to you."

"I thought ice queens are supposed to act calm and compose. What would you're little friends say when they see you now?" Ranma said, teasingly. His eyes were filled with mirth. He always got a kick out of making his future sister-in-law angry... especially since no one else could. That's what made it so fun.

"I don't know what Akane sees in you, anyway. You're nothing but a freeloading, arrogant, cocky jerk with a bottomless pit for a stomach," Nabiki said as coolly as possible.

"Probably because I'm such a gorgeous hunk, a great actor, and a great personality to boot," Ranma boasted. Then he continued to shuffle more food into his mouth. He could never pass up the opportunity to brag in front of others.

"You know, as much as I would love for you to continue your endless bickering," Akane said sarcastically, "I have to get to school. Let's go, Ranma." Then Akane stood up and dragged Ranma out of the room. It was really pathetic how Ranma and Nabiki always fight over petty things like that. At least that is what Akane thought about it. But at least it was amusing. That is why she never tried to stop it.

So, on the way to school they were just talking about random things while Ranma was driving. "You know, the prom is in one week. You are going to come with me, right?" Akane asked seriously.

"Of course I am," Ranma said, glancing at her for a second then diverting his eyes back to the road. 

"If I don't, who knows what Katsura will do while I'm not around? He'll try to hit on you and there's no way I'll let anyone lay a finger on MY girlfriend. I have to keep the guys with raging hormones in line. You're just too pretty for you own good, A-chan."

"Aw, that's so sweet. Possessive... but sweet," Akane smiled at him, her gaze softening at his words.

"Hey! I'm not... that possessive," Ranma said, looking slightly offended.

"I'm not saying it's a bad thing. In fact, I think it's kinda cute." Ranma blushed, which made Akane giggle. "You're cute when you blush. You should do it more often." This only made him blush even more.

When they got to the school, everyone stared as Akane got out of the car. They were once again, wondering who she was with and if she is really over Katsura. Especially one in particular. A freshman girl to be exact. Her name was Misato Erizawa. She had shoulder-length light brown hair, and slanted dark brown eyes. She was also short, about 5'2". She was fourteen years old and like every other girl, had been crushing on Katsura ever since she bumped into him on her first day of school. To her, Katsura was perfect. He was handsome, well built, kind, caring and most of all he was the only person who was nice to her since she became a new student. But when she found out he had a girlfriend that he has been dating for three years, she was crushed and hated Akane for it. Misato was somewhat a loner. She had no friends and thought of Akane as her greatest rival at love... until now. She wasn't so sure anymore. 

There were a lot of rumors concerning Akane's relationship with Katsura. Some said Katsura got bored of her and dumped her. So now she was trying to get him back by making him jealous. Others have said that Katsura has been cheating on her and Akane was getting back at him by seeing someone else. So now Misato is trying to find out which rumor is true and do whatever it takes to make Katsura hers now that he's single again. Even if it means someone gets hurt in the process.

Meanwhile, Katsura was watching from a window, bitterly. 'I should be the one to drive Akane to school and not that despicable cretin, Ranma Saotome. How dare he steal her away from me!? You just wait, Ranma Saotome, she'll be mine again, soon.'Feeling his gaze on her, Akane looked up and glared at him, pure disgust in her eyes for him. 'Or not so soon,' he thought dejectedly.

So as Katsura was walking into the mass of students and teachers, looking for a suitable girl for his plan. There were plenty of girls who are willing to date him, but he was looking for someone who is not too clingy and doesn't hang all over him, unless he's the one who is making the moves. And someone who is comfortable with PDA (public display of affections). As he was looking around, he suddenly bumped into a girl and she dropped her books all over the floor.

"Sorry,"Katsura apologized. "I wasn't looking where I was going."'Hmm, she's cute. Nice eyes, chest might not be as big as the usual girls I date, but she'll do.'He flashed his most charming and lady killer smile at her, while picking up her books. He mentally smirked when she blushed.

"It's okay. But you don't have to help, "she said timidly and shyly, while avoiding his gaze.

"But I insist," Katsura said. "And besides, I don't mind helping a beautiful girl like you."

Her cheeks, if possible, turned even redder. Then she uttered a quiet "thank you"and turned away to walk off in the opposite direction.

But before she was out of hearing distance, Katsura called to wait and ran to her side. "You never even told me your name. How will I ever be able to find you again?"

"Umm, my name is Misato Erizawa,"she said, looking at the ground, then quicken her pace.

"I'm Katsura Aritoma. Would you like me to walk you to your homeroom?"he asked politely.

"Sure. Okay."And after that, not a word was said between them. Mostly because Misato was too shy to talk to him and Katsura was too deep in thought. After Katsura dropped her off, he was thinking, 'Perfect. The cat is in the bag now.'

~

After Ranma dropped Akane off at Furinkan High, he drove to the studio to start filming his new movie. When he got there, the costume designer and the makeup artist dragged him off to get ready for some filming.

After they finished shooting the first couple of scenes, Ranma got ready to pick Akane up since her school would end in about ten more minute. Then suddenly, the producer came up to him. 

"Saotome, we have a problem and we need your help,"the producer said. "You see, we still need to find a girl to play one of the main characters that will come in later in the movie. She's going to be your co-star, but we can't find anyone fit for the job. So I was wondering to you could keep you eyes open for anyone who could play the part of a secret agent."

"Sure thing, man. But don't you usually have these things taken care of before we start shooting?"Ranma asked, while putting his jacket on and getting his keys out.

"Yes, but most of the girls we asked either turned it down, doing another movie, too busy, or would faint and giggle too much in your presence."

Ranma sighed dramatically. "Ah yes. That's always the case, isn't it? Well, I'll try to find somebody. But right now, I need to pick up my girlfriend from school or else I'll be late."

"Dating a high school girl? I'm surprised you even have a girlfriend,"the producer replied, amused.

"I met her two months ago. And don't tell anyone, alright? I'll see ya in a couple of hours. Bye."Then Ranma left. Leaving the producer to wonder just what kind of girl could hold Ranma Saotome's interest for two months.

~

It was lunch time and Akane went to the tree where she usually met with her friends to eat lunch with, mainly Ryoga, Ukyo, Mousse, and Shampoo. As she was walking towards them, a girl intercepted her and said she wanted to talk to her privately. Akane recognized her as the girl she competed with for the role of Juliet in Romeo and Juliet. So they left for a less crowded place to talk.

Then the girl suddenly whirled around and asked, "Who is the guy that dropped you off this morning?"

"Before you even ask me anything personally, shouldn't you introduce yourself first? I'm not going to tell you anything unless you tell me who you are." Akane replied, a bit peeved at being asked something personally.

"Misato Erizawa. Who is the guy that drives you to school?" she asked again, crossing her arms.

"My boyfriend. Who else?" Akane stared back, just as hard.

"Aha! So it's true! You're trying to make Katsura jealous and then take you back, aren't you?" 

Misato shouted, pointing an accusing finger at her.

"Why would I do that? I was the one who broke up with him!" Akane said, trying to keep her temper in check. She was rapidly getting angry for be accused of something that's not true.

"Yeah right. Katsura probably dumped you cause you cheated on him. And you, being the jealous ex-girlfriend, is trying to get him back," she sniffed, disdainfully. "Well, it won't work. Katsura is mine now. So stay away from him!"

"I don't want him back! And he cheated on me! Why would I want Katsura back, anyway, when I have a perfectly nice boyfriend!?" Akane shouted angrily. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She didn't know that this is what other people were thinking.

"Nobody ever even seen your boyfriend. So he's probably some ugly, fat guy with no muscles to speak of."

"Oh, he has muscles alright and he's definitely better-looking than Katsura. In fact, he's better than Katsura in every and any way," Akane boasted, pridefully. She noticed that they were drawing attention from other people, but she didn't care.

"Then why how come I've never seen you two in public?"

"That's none of your business," Akane glared at her, trying not to reveal too much.

"You probably just can't think up an excuse and hide the fact that you have an ugly boyfriend." Misato laughed. "But just remember what I said. Katsura is mine. So stay away from him." And with that, she walked away, swaying her hips back and forth.

When Akane went to meet her friends for the last fifteen minutes of lunch, she was still angry. And to vent out her frustrations, she told her friends everything and took it out on them. She spent the whole fifteen minutes talking about how annoying it was that Misato didn't believe a thing she said and that she thought Ranma was ugly. Ukyo tried to say that Misato didn't know it was Ranma she was talking about but Akane just ignored her and just kept on ranting on. And throughout the rest of the school day, she spent her time sulking and didn't pay attention in class.

_*RIIIIIIIINNNNNGGG*_

'Finally, school's over. Now I can go home and take a nice, long, hot bath,' Akane thought happily while waiting for Ranma to come and pick her up. 'Hmm, Ranma's late. He should be here by now.' Just as she thought this, a red sports car pulled up in front of her.

"Hey A-chan. Sorry I'm late. The producer had to talk to me for a bit," Ranma said. He had one hand on the wheel and was looking at Akane. She thought he looked so cool like that and noticed how handsome he looked in this black pants and white shirt. And just seeing him like this made her feel better and reassure her that her boyfriend wasn't ugly. 

As he was driving, Akane kept staring at him. She thinking just how did she get someone as handsome as Ranma as her boyfriend and was wondering if all this is a dream. Suddenly she was brought out of her reverie.

"Hey A-chan. Have you ever done any acting before?" Ranma asked.

"Yeah. Every year, I always get the leading role."

"Really? Do you think you're any good?"

"Why?"

"'Cause the reason why the producer had to talk to me is because we still don't have a female actress that could act as the main character. And I thought you'd be perfect for the part. Since you know some martial arts."

"You want me to be your co-star?" Akane asked excitedly. She was staring intently at him to see how he would react.

"Well, you are my girlfriend. And I would also get to spend more time with you."

"Alright. I'll do it. Besides, I'm sure it'll be fun working with you." Akane smiled, content with the way her day is starting to end. Especially since her encounter with Misato Erizawa. They were quiet for the rest of the way home. But it was a comfortable silence where they didn't feel the need to say anything. That's how close the two have become in the two months they were together.

~

When they got to the Tendo Dojo, Soun was waiting for them. Next to him was a bald man with a white bandana, who was busy eating. Kasumi and Nabiki were right across from them.

"Akane, I'm so glad you're home. Who's your friend?" Soun asked, noticing Ranma for the first time. 

"Never mind that. Girls, I would like you to meet someone. This is an old friend of mine, Genma Saotome."

"ISaotome/I?" All three sisters said in unison. Ranma just stood there, surprise evident on his face.

"Yes. A long time ago, we made a pact to unite our two dojo together. And we agreed that the best way is to engage his son, Ranma, to one of you girls." Soun said nervously, waiting for their reaction.

**End of Chapter 4.******


End file.
